


A Dramione School Reunion

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, School Reunion, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Just one of those Dramione school reunions you've probably read a thousand times.





	A Dramione School Reunion

Hermione sighs as she leaned back in her chair, frowning at the Hogwarts School Reunion Invitation as if it stared back at her with equal stubbornness.

She left for a reason and she never wanted to come back to Wizarding World in England.

The thought of sending Minerva a cancellation letter crossed her mind but she knew that if she canceled, everyone would want to know why the Hermione Granger didn't come to their 10th-year reunion.

After her breakup with Ronald Weasley, a rumour started that she only dated him because he was the chosen one's best friend, that she only dated Ron to get closer to Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Everyone believed it when Ron told the whole room of the end of the Great War party when he saw Harry and Hermione hugged.

Hugged like she was the one who wanted to be in a relationship with Harry and not Ron. When Ron yelled this, Harry flinched and moved away from her. The memory of what they had said was still like it was fresh in her mind even if it was years ago.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_"We were hugging, like we do every time. Want to join us?"_ She offered.

 _"No, I do_ not  _want to join your little lovefest. I knew this would happen!"_

_"Ron it's too late to be yelling, tone your voice down."_

_"You just don't want everyone at the party to know you love Harry, more than you love me."_ He pointed fingers directly towards her face.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Hermione asked shocked her boyfriend would say such things.

_"That's right, I know that you've been getting closer to Harry because he's the chosen one."_

_"What does that got to do with anything?"_ Hermione scoffed.

_"You used me, Hermione."_

_"I've never used you, Ron. And this conversation is pointless."_ She turned towards Harry,  _"Sorr-"_ only to see him backing up away from her.

_"Harry? Don't tell me you believe that I love you like that."_

_"Sorry, Hermione But I don't have the same feelings for you."_

_"What is going on in here? Why aren't you three at the party?_

_"Mum! Saw Hermione and Harry all lovey dovey here."_

_"What!?"_

_"Hermione loves Harry. If I didn't come here I'm sure she'd have kissed him."_

_"Are you using my son, Hermione Granger!"_

She scoffed again,  _"Are you all mental? I love Harry like a brother not as a lover."_

_"Get out of my house, I don't need a girl who two times my son and his best friend."_

_"Mol-"_

_"Get out right now, Granger. And don't ever come back, we don't need no whore shacking up in our family name."_ Ginny screamed with a red face and pointing her wand at her.

No. She needed to go, if she canceled she'd look like a coward in front of the Potter and Weasley family, she has to show them that after she left London, she became successful. Hermione didn't need to go with someone, but it'd be much better if her husband came with her and see their faces that she'd succeeded in life after they treated her badly in public ten years ago.

Hermione leaned back in frustration, then shot up at an idea that popped into her head.

Getting up from her chair she went out to the kitchen to see her husband of six years feeding their four-year-old daughter and their youngest at the age of two.

"Eat those carrots Scorp."

"I 'on't want to." He pouted.

"I know they look like a Weasley but they're good for your eyes."

"Daddy, what's a Weasley?" Lyra questioned.

"A Weasley has red hair that wears hand-me-down robes."

"Are they nice?"

"No, they're not. So I hope you don't become friendly with any them in the future Lyra. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Draco?" Hermione said quietly, not wanting to startle him or the children.

Turning he smiled at her. "Hello, beautiful."

"Mummy!"

"Mama!"

"Instead of having Lyra and Scorp with your parents, can we take them with us instead?"

He nodded his head "Okay."

"Okay? No questions?"

"No, I get it, having one of them with us is comforting when we have to split up to our friends, plus I'm sure either Lyra or Scorp will take your mind off the reunion."

"Are we going somewhere, Mummy?"

"Yes, Daddy and I have to go to a reunion at our school."

"Wats a r'nion?"

"It's where we meet Mummy and daddy's friends that we haven't seen for a very long time."

"Uncle Theo and Aunty Pansy be there?"

"Is it in Hogwarts?"

"Yes to both, my darlings. Now let's finish your night snack and I'll read you both a story before bed, how about it?"

"More Hog'arts?" Scorpius asked as he lay his head on his mother's shoulder. Happy that he didn't have to eat those orange sticks Daddy called a Weasley.

 

* * *

 

 

It was evening in the house of the four Malfoys and the reunion supposed to start in an hour but Hermione stood in front of her mirror, touching up her hair, this was a sign that Hermione Malfoy was nervous.

"Hermione, we're ready."

"J-just a minute." She called out.

"You alright?" Draco asked as he sees his wife nervously smoothed out her dress for the twelfth time after touching her hair.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just left with a bad impression."

"Granger, it wasn't your fault and you won't be alone tonight. Now let's go before we come in late and have them stare at us."

"You look amazing tonight." She laid her hand on his cheek.

"Are you saying I look horrible every day?"

"What took you so long?" Lyra asked with her arms crossed.

"We apologize my dear Princess Lyra. Mummy here took so long I had to drag her out."

"Hey!"

"Mama, uppy?" Scorpius asked with his small comfy suit and hair messed up, arms up towards his mother to grab him as they enter the floo.

As the family exited the floo and approached the Great Hall, Draco slipped his hand on his wife's waist and made sure Lyra stayed close to him. The motion made her comfortable as her heart pounded.

"You ready?" He asked.

Hermione deeply sighed as Draco pushed the doors open. Lyra and Scorpius gasped at the magical ceiling, she gasped as she recognized a lot of past students standing around the hall, who looked the same the time she left the country.

Hermione wondered if anyone here would remember her. The family walked in and Draco turned towards her.

"I'll take Lyra and Scorp with me for a while."

"We seeing Aunt Pansy?"

"What 'bout mama?"

"Mama's going to do something, are you thirsty my love?" Hermione asked, rubbing his cheek softly as Scorpius nodded.

"I'll get you a drink."

She walks to the refreshment table getting a cup of water but before she could she heard her name being gasped out.

"Hermione?!"

Turning towards the voice with a perfected smile on her face as a striking blonde woman approached her with a man she remembered ten years ago.

"Luna! Neville! Oh, it's been years, how are you?"

"We're married and we have a daughter on the way." Neville smiled as he rubbed at his wife's bulge.

"Congratulations you two. When's the due date?"

"In two months." Neville grinned.

"Oh, and who's this?" Luna bent down.

Confused, Hermione looked behind her to feel a small pair of hands clutching her dress and a body hiding behind her legs. Placing her hands under her son's arms, she pulled him up towards her chest.

"This here is Scorpius, my son."

"Oh Hermione, he looks just like you." Luna awed.

It was true, Scorpius looked exactly like his mother. His brown curly hair, the same hazel eyes that proudly stared at him back, his button nose and the toned skin. The only thing he didn't have of his mother was his lips and ears he had of his father.

"Sweetheart, this is my friends Luna and Neville."

"Frends?"

Hermione's smiles at the way he pronounced the word. Scorpius turned his body away from his mother's chest and turned towards the two in front.

"I'm Scorpy, nice to meet you."

"'Mione, he has such amazing manners."

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Hermione froze at the familiar voice.

The group turned to the approaching pair, it has been years since she last saw a Weasley.

"Daddy, look it's a Weasley!" A voice shouted from across the hall, which was then turned into a hushed giggle.

This made Hermione smile and comfort overwhelmed her. The Weasleys, Ginny, and Ron walk to the group with a proud smirk on their faces.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger. Who did you whore up with to give you  _that_?" She-Weasel asked with a smug looking at the small look alike.

"Weasley, you should take back what you said and do not call my son that."

"Why not? I'm sure everyone here knows that thing in your arms is a bastard."

"Ginny!" Luna hissed.

"Shut up freak."

"What happened to you Ginny Weasley why are you being such a-"

"A cow? You can say it. I guess it was when you were trying to steal my boyfriend, well my husband now."

"What are you doing here Granger?!"

"If you didn't know Ron Weasley, it's a school reunion and I've got an invitation."

"You weren't invited, I'm the host." Ginny scowled with arms across her chest.

"I invited her."

"Why Ron? Remember what she did to you and now she's here with her bastardized child."

"I wanted to see what happened to her all these years after the breakup, looked like she whores herself out and landed with a child."

Hermione knew Ginny hated her, but it wasn't for the reason Ron had said. She thought the redhead was jealous how she was very close to Harry Potter. She studied the siblings closely, the husband she mentioned looked like wasn't hers at all, there was no ring on her finger and her face was heavily caked up. Mentioning of Harry Potter, it looked like he was in the corner of the room holding a woman close to his chest. Ron was the same, his face looked pale, his hair messed up, there were holes in his collar and it looked he had been drinking before the reunion even started.

"So now that you're here what are you doing these days? Still whoring yourself out? I feel much better to know you're under me in some ways."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'm the owner of a small fashion line that I'm sure will be popular in the future. And Ron here is a seeker." She said with a proud smile.

"Sounds great" Hermione started "I own a few stores."

"What stores?"

"Just bookstores."

"Humfp, sounds just like you."

"What about the thing in your arms, is the father here with you?"

"Yes, he is."

"Oh, a Hogwarts graduate is he?" Neville smiled at Scorpius as he leaned back to play at his mothers necklace.

"Granger, hurry up and tell us who he is." Ginny raised her voice to get attention towards her.

"There'd be no reason to. You aren't my friends anymore and I'm sure my husband already knows who you two are." Hermione sighed, Ginny about to retort but was interrupted.

"You couldn't get a better robe than that, Weasley? You're going to make those rumors true about the youngest getting hand-me-downs." A drawled voice joined the commotion.

"What are you doing  _here,_  Malfoy." Ron angrily yelled out.

"It  _is_  a class reunion, and I've got an invite after all. Now please move you're in my way to the refreshment table."

"Granger." Malfoy smirked at her then looked at the child in her arms who's looking at something behind her, "What a handsome looking son you've got there, got his looks from his father I see."

"Daddy!" A small voice from the other side of the room called out, "Daddy, you took forever to get a drink."

"Lyra, didn't I tell you to stay with Uncle Theo?"

"You did. But I wa-" Lyra frowned as she was interrupted before she could finish what she wanted to say.

"Look Gin, Malfoy also got himself a brat." Ron Weasley chuckled in absolute disgust.

"Wonder who he raped to give him that ugly looking thing," Ginny replied is distaste as she looks at the small female Malfoy's expensive dress, clutching her hand to her own.

"I beg your pardon? Listen, Weasley. Just because you didn't make a family with Potter doesn't mean you can make such an ugly comment towards my children, thought we could stay calm with your nastiness but I sure had enough of it." Draco seethed as he walked closer to the Weasley siblings, he gripped tightly on the males' collar,  "Make more comments like that again to my family and I swear I'll make sure you both never work anywhere."

"Your wife and children?" Ron gasped in surprise.

"I'm not sure if you know this Malfoy, but we haven't seen your children and wife, as well have we talked to them, so don't accuse us in saying a thing about your family," Ginny told him as she has a smug on her face.

"That's where you're wrong Weasley, you see you've already met my wife and son. They're both standing right there." He pointed to where Hermione and Scorpius is.

"You must be joking like Hermione would ever marry you and have children with a Death Eater," Ron screamed out making the people standing around the scene cover their ears.

"It's true," Hermione walked closer to Draco, putting a hand on their now sleeping son while her other hand lay upon his chest. "We've been married for over nine years now."

"That's impossible, you wouldn't have accepted the invite if you still love me. They don't even look like you." Ron smirked, knowing he's right.

But he was wrong as Scorpius has his mothers curls and freckles across the bridge of his nose and Lyra has Hermione's warm brown eyes. Sadly Draco used to say neither of their children didn't have anything of him and he wanted another one after Scorpius was born hopefully, their future child would have the famous Malfoy silver molten orbs.

"You couldn't get over the fact that you've lied to your family about me loving Harry as a man!?"

"Does Malfoy know about your past lovers? I bet he didn't kn-"

"Listen, Weasley, I'm sure you've got ears. I married Hermione and I didn't care about her past lovers and she didn't care about mine, so don't you dare get all jealous about it when you don't have a woman or latching to you."

"Draco."

"Wait a minute, Hermione. They've got to learn their lesson. If we see you anywhere in our sights, I'll make sure you and girl Weasley over here, won't get your happy endings."

"Mama, I hungry."

"Draco let's just grab some food for Scorp and Lyra."

"Really do mean it." Draco glared at the redheaded pair.

Ginny stared at the family for a moment before scowling as she clears her throat.

"Right, well. If you'll excuse me. I have actual people to talk to." she said before turning and walking away, pulling an angry brother with besides her.

"Well, that went well." Hermione sighed as she frowned. 

"Daddy, since the mean people are gone can I have a drink now?" Their daughter asked with a small pout on her face.

"Oh, Hermione. Your daughter is gorgeous." Luna awed as she placed her hand on her baby bulge, while Draco smirked as waves of pride radiated from him.

"I've never seen Malfoy that proud. I think you've broken him, love." Neville told his wife.

When the night ended, the four Malfoys walked to the floo with their children in their arms.

"It was nice to have Scorp and Lyra with us," Hermione smiled as they exhaustedly exited the floo to their home. 

"It's been years since that liar has seen you and he couldn't even apologize. Let's not forget the she-devil too, did you see her staring at our princess?" Draco scowled as he sat on the loveseat with Scorp in his arms, " I could see her beady eyes on Lyra, like she was about to steal her away." 

"You must've been seeing things Draco. Let's get these two to bed and us as well." she smiled at her husband's hallucinations.


End file.
